


Team + Pinned Down + Muffled Screams

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Pinned Down + Muffled Scream, Slight Violence, Whumptober 2019, no.16 + no.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompts: Pinned Down + Muffled ScreamWhen the team is kidnapped, all that can be heard are muffled screams.





	Team + Pinned Down + Muffled Screams

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my last one for Whumptober as things in my personal life have gotten a little out of control and I can't balance both equally. Sorry, I do hope to get the prompts written up at some point but it won't be in Whumptober. I also have some other ideas I hope to get out soon.

__The group was pinned to ground, the guys pinning them there were twice the size of Jack and had a gun pinned to each team member’s back.  
This wasn’t the first time the group had been pinned to the ground, there was the time in France. Only this time, they didn’t have a perfectly times escaped plan to get them out of there.  
One by one, they each had a gag put in their mouths and had their hands zip tied behind their backs, Jack tried to fight against it but ended up with a kick to the ribs. Jack groaned into the gag, he could tell the gag had been soaked in something but he could tell what.  
All the group could do was watch as each of them slowly lost focus on their surroundings but not pass out. All of them were hauled up onto their feet, not that their feet were really working. They were all dragged to a white panel van, even in his drugged state knew this was bad.  
Mac was the last to be thrown in, he hit his head as he fell to the floor. The other were rolling around on the floor, trying to fight the drugs in their systems. Mac knew it was pointless unless they could get the gags out of their mouths.  
The group start rolling around more as the van started moving, Mac tried to focus on the road beneath him. ‘Tarmac, defiantly tarmac’, the group all involuntarily rolled to one side of the van. ‘Wooden area’, Mac could hear the twigs snapping underneath the van as it tumbled down whatever road it was on.  
The team shot to the front of the van when the brakes were suddenly hit, Riley and Mac were the fortunate ones who didn’t actually hit the wood panels that sat behind the front seats. Jack and Cage weren’t so lucky.  
The group groaned as the doors were opened, now flooding the once dark van interior with light. Before they were taken from the van, the group had blindfolds put over their eyes. Mac was the first to dragged through a doorway and into a freezing room. He assumed it was mostly cement from the temperature, no insulation.  
Mac passed through another doorway, his feet caught on some kind of raised step at the foot of the door. Mac landed on the cold floor roughly, before he had time to adjust himself, another person landed on top of him. Mac grunted as the air left his lungs for a second. The person tried to get up but was suddenly pushed off of Mac and he was pinned to ground on his stomach again. He felt whoever it was grab at his wrist and cut the zip tie off before ripping the blindfold of Mac’s face, leaving him temporally stunned from the light. Mac tried his best to blink the light away but nothing worked, when the light did finally even out in his eyes, all he saw was a cell door being closed.  
Mac looked to his right and saw who he had been locked in with, Cag. Mac pulled his wrists in front of his face and examined them, small, shallow cuts in the flesh of his wrists, nothing that won’t heal. He undid the gag and threw it across the room, watching Cage do the same.  
“You alright?” Cage first responded with a sarcastic look.  
“Peachy. You?” Mac lifted his hands.  
“Ten fingers, ten toes.”  
Cage stood up and stretched a little, whatever the gags had been was wearing off, she examined the door.  
“You think you can get through this?” Mac smiled and reached into his pocket.  
“Hell yeah-” His face dropped as he felt his pocket was empty.  
“What is it?”  
“They took my damn army knife.” Cage’s face dropped a little.  
“There has to be something you can do with-” Cage stopped when she realised there was absolutely nothing in the room, not even a spec of dust.  
“They were prepared for us, we walked right into their damn trap.”  
The pair slouched against opposite walls, they didn’t say anything to each other because there was nothing to be said. Only their breathing could be heard for a little while before the pair heard something they had both silently prayed they would never hear. Screaming.  
Jack and Riley must’ve been in the same cell next door to the pair because the screams were muffled but loud enough to be heard through a concrete wall. Mac instantly recognised it was Riley’s voice, it sounded like she was begging for something. Jack’s muffled curse words could be heard from outside the rooms, whatever they were doing, it was bad. A million or so different scenarios ran through Mac’s head, he shook some of them from his mind. He hated the feeling of being powerless, it was his worst enemy and his worst fear when his family was in danger.  
Mac ran to the door and looked out the tiny window in the top of the door, he could just see Jack fighting against the two men holding his arms under their own. Jack was crying as he watched whatever they did to Riley, he caught Mac’s eyes for a moment and Mac gave him a look. Jack recognised the look.  
Without saying a word to Cage, Mac suddenly dropped to the floor and started convulsing uncontrollably.  
“Mac? Mac!” Cage stood over him, he caught her eyes and winked before tensing up again. Cage caught to what he was doing and called for help, the screaming on the other side of the wall stopped as the door to their cell was unlocked. Mac pointed to their discarded gags and Cage grabbed them. She waited at the door side with them as Mac kept convulsing on the floor.  
When the door was opened, Cage pushed one guy onto Mac, who kicked up with his feet at the last second, winding the man. When the second man came in, Cage managed to get behind him and stuffed a gag into his mouth and used the other to choke him. Mac took it as an opportunity to get out of the room, Jack was already fighting back against the two that were holding him.  
“Get her!” Mac hesitated for a moment before getting Riley. She was in a crying heap on the floor, blood dripped from her mouth and nose. It looked as if she had had her head banged against the floor multiple times. She still had the gag in her mouth but it was dripping with blood.  
Mac crouched to her level being careful of touching her, he didn’t want to freak her out anymore.  
“Riley,” Riley sobbed and looked up at him. “Hey, we’re getting out of here. Can you walk?” Riley nodded and Mac helped her up, he removed the gag and Riley spit blood onto the floor before groaning in pain.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Mac wanted to help but didn’t know how to, he didn’t want to touch her in case he made it worse.  
“It’s my ribs, I think some of them are broken.” Riley breathed slowly to get through the pain.  
Mac escorted her outside the building to a safe place before going back for the others. Cage and Jack held their own, by the time Mac got back in the building they had already taken everyone down.  
“Where’s Riley?”  
“Go out the door, around the corner.” Jack shot off without another word.  
“Hey, I think this belongs to you.” Cage handed Mac his army knife, it had a little blood on it but it was undamaged.  
“Thanks.” Mac cleaned the blood off before the pair headed outside together.  
Just as they got to Riley and Jack, a jet flew overhead. It landed a mile or so away from the building in a clearing, the first to emerge from the forest was a med team with a stretcher. The team followed as Riley was carried to the jet, Jack didn’t leaver her side, holding her hand as they went.  
Jack was ordered to leave the med team as they got on the jet, he slumped down in a car next to Mac. Mac patted his hand on Jack’s hand to reassure him.  
“Jack, what actually happened in there?” Mac wanted to know but didn’t want to upset him, Jack swallowed thickly.  
“They bashed her head against the ground a few times and when she tried to resist, they kicked her ribs in. I think it’s worse than she was letting on.” Mac nodded his head and his eyes flickered to section at the end of the plane where the team were working.  
The flight back to Phoenix was a long one, every so often a muffled scream of pain would come from the end of the plane and the team would have to hold Jack back from bursting in there to make them stop.  
There was an even longer wait back in the War Room when the jet landed. When a doctor did finally come to talk to the team, they were relieved.  
“She’s going to be okay but she needs a lot of rest and time to heal.”  
“What were the screams about on the jet?”  
“The med team had to reset some of her ribs to stop her from getting a punctured lung.” Mac nodded but Jack still looked just as pissed as he did on the jet.  
“Can we see her yet?” The doctor nodded and beckoned for them to follow.  
“She may still be a little woozy from the drugs we have given her but she’s awake.” The doctor opened a door for them and they piled in.  
Jack was the first to be by her side, taking her hand in his as his eyes welled up.  
“I’m so sorry, Riley.” Riley looked at Jack and smiled at him before squeezing his hand a little. She looked at the rest of the team and smiled at them, she was going to be okay.


End file.
